


Infinity War

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Series: Avengers: Legendary Defenders [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), everyone loves lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: After Voltron defeated Haggar, they decided to return home and everyone is okay, except for the occasional PTSD. A year later, everything has returned to normal. Allura, Romelle, and Coran are living peacefully on New Altea. Earth has been repaired. Team Voltron has even met the Earth’s mightiest heroes, the Avengers.The hard way.





	Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lance Doesn’t Feel to Good](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516074) by taytei. 

> Recommended to read the two previous works in this series before reading.

The team was looking at New Altea. It was beautiful. The Alteans were gazing upon it in wonder. Their home has been returned. 

Lance was happy for his friends. His hand still had a death grip on the device Nebula has given him a year ago. Before they went in Haggar’s mind, he was so close to pressing that blue button. The two of them had conversations at least once a week. He slowly put it back in his belt.

“Come on team, let’s head out.” Shiro spoke over the coms.

(¬_¬)

Lance sat in the hospital room for one of his daily check ups, ready to leave once the doctor came back. It has been half a year since Honerva sacrificed herself and the galaxy has progressed very well since then. Keith was helping getting Daibazaal back on its feet. Shiro was preparing his wedding with Adam. Allura was empress of Altea and was dating Romelle and Coran is still her faithful advisor. Pidge and Hunk were doing their tech stuff for the good of the universe. Lance was… just there. 

He didn’t do anything significant. Sure he did write about their adventures but he needed the others if he wanted the stories to be published. He did plant juniberries on his family’s farm to sell but he mostly did it to spread the beauty of Altea on Earth. Nothing special.

Soon, he was walking out of the hospital. Lance walked through his Cuban town back home. He stopped on a ledge overlooking the waves. He missed this. A beep sounded from his jacket pocket. He pulled out the communicator and answered it. A projection of Nebula came out of it.

“Hello Lance.”

“Hey, Neb.”

She smiled.

“You planning of coming to Earth? Invite is still open. My family really wants to meet you.”

“That’s what I was calling about.”

His smile faltered but remained. She frowned since nothing about slipped past her. She has always said that there was something preventing her from coming. It was probably what she was calling about.

“I know that look Lance. Don’t worry. I was calling for you to turn on that tracker. I’m able to come this time.”

Lance’s grin grew. She was finally coming! He whooped in joy. 

“Lance. The tracker?”

“Oh, right!”

He pressed it and a soft yellow light lit up on the corner of the device.

“Well I’m gonna run home and inform my familia that you’re coming. My mamá will love to make so many delicious foods for you to have.” He paused. “I’ll have to warn you, my niece and nephew will be very excited to see you. I can try and calm them beforehand but they might overwhelm you.”

“Thank you Lance. Expect me in the evening.”

She disconnected the call. Lance put it in his pocket and dashed home.

“Hello Lance. How is mi hijo?” His mom asked, kissing him on the cheek.

“Mamá, prepare your best food for dinner and dessert. Nebula is coming.”

(✿◠‿◠)

Maria has never seen her son so happy since he came back home. Well, maybe except when he brought the Keith boy to their home. She knew the two boys liked each other but were too oblivious. Her other children wanted to try and matchmake them but she told them not to. They needed to figure it out themselves. 

She was in the middle of making enchiladas when Nadia and Silvio arrived home from school. The two of them ran into the kitchen and saw different foods being cooked.

“Abuela, why are you cooking so much food?” Nadia asked.

“Why don’t you go ask Lance?”

They nodded and ran off into the garden where Lance and his siblings were setting up an eating area for that evening. The table was sitting in the middle of a patch of their personal juniberry garden with fairy lights strung on a nearby tree.

“Tío Lance! Tío Lance! Why is Abuela making so much food?”

He turned to the two kids from setting up chairs.

“Nebula is coming. You remember her?”

They gasped. They always wanted to meet this mysterious blue woman. Once they accidentally walked in on him talking to her when he was upset. Nadia wanted to bring him his favorite chocolate since she knew it cheered him up when he got sad. Their family called it anxiety and depression, that’s why he went to the doctor more often than them. Silvio and Nadia didn’t know what those were exactly but they wanted him happy. They ended up leaving it beside the door but they managed to get a glimpse of what she looked like. Silvio said she looked cool and Nadia said she looked pretty.

“Can we help!?” 

Lance chuckled. Hopefully he could help them burn off some energy with work. Hours passed and Lance had to get a landing area next to Red prepared. Once he moved her, he looked up and saw a spacecraft descending. It landed and Nebula walked off of it. She was immediately engulfed in a hug and returned it. There was only one person in the universe that she would hug willingly.

“Hello Lance.”

“Hey Neb. So good to see you in person again.”

“Likewise. How about you lead me to your home?”

They walked back to the McClain household with Lance telling her about little things on their way there. Soon they arrived. He led her to the back and right away, her legs were tackled by Nadia and Silvio. Nebula stiffened. Luckily she was wise about leaving weapons in her ship but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t relax completely. 

“Nadia! Silvio! What did I tell you about doing that?”

“Sorry Tío Lance.”

“And…?”

“Sorry Miss Nebula.”

Lance snickered at the nickname. It was almost worse than Neb. Nebula just softly smiled. 

“It’s fine.”

The two of them dragged her to meet the rest of their family and Lance trailing behind them. Soon, they were sitting around the table and enjoying Maria’s food. They enjoyed embarrassing Lance to his friend, causing him to sink in his chair. But he did feel accomplished when he heard a small laugh come from her when she heard of a young Lance pretending to fly through space to only trip and fall face first into the sand of the nearby beach.

“So Nebula, do you have a family?” Maria asked, starting to clear the leftovers for dessert.

“I only have a sister. Lance has met her before. But I haven’t been on good terms with her and haven’t seen her in a long time.”

“Oh Nebulosa, we’ll be your family, if you let us.”

Nebula smiled gratefully as the family chattered about her being an unofficial part of the family. She turned to Lance.

“Nebulosa?”

“It just your name in Spanish.”

The night went on in happiness.


End file.
